


Anne Happy Pokémon

by Rollingkid023



Category: Anne Happy, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anne Happy - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class 7 of Tennomifune Academy are showing their underground facility for an exam to Class 1. They are sent to complete various tasks for the people in the Pokémon World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anne Happy Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Anime and Manga Anne Happy, the Pokémon World is very much an important plot item.

"Today, class, we are having a combined exam with Class 1. Saginomiya-San, please welcome your class in."  
Everyone began to complain about this combined exam. Some of the class thought they were going back to the casino. But Kodaira had other plans for the girls. Kumegawa Botan was in the middle of extensive first aid so the class just watched her in awe. Hanakoizumi Anne was dripping wet from falling into a river on the way to school. Hibarigaoka Ruri was waiting for Kodaira or Saginomiya to say something. Edoka Ren had females follow her wherever she went. Hagyu Hibiki got here on time.  
"Ti Ti Timothy! It's time to start!!!!" Said the little rabbit robot.  
"Yes, we shall start, Timothy." Said Kodaira.  
"Classes listen up!" Saginomiya continued, "Today you will be going to the world of Pokémon, where humans and Pokémon live in harmony. You will each be given an individual assignment to complete to pass the exam. You will all be here for a week. Please stay focused the entire way."  
All the people in the class started to gossip about Pokémon.  
"Why are the putting us into a videogame?"  
"I hope my assignment will not hurt me one bit," said Botan.  
"Maybe I can see a cute kitty Pokémon!" Said Hanako.  
"Don't get hurt you two." Said Hibari.  
"I will become the best Pokémon master in the world!" Shouted Hibiki.  
"That will probably not be your assignment, Hibiki," said Ren.  
"Ren!" Hibiki snapped.  
"Be quiet! All of you!" Said Suginomiya.  
"We will be giving you your assignments now," said Suginomiya.  
"Hanakoizumi, you have to successfully capture a Pokémon." Said Kodaira.  
"I'll catch a cute one!" Replied Hanako.  
"Kumegawa, make it to Petalburg city without collapsing." said Kodaira.  
"Hibarigaoka, find Steven Stone in the Devon Corps." said Kodaira.  
"Understood!" Shouted Hibari and Botan.  
"Hibiki, make it to Petalburg City without getting lost."  
"Ren, find a way to make Lisia infatuated with you." Said Kodaira.  
"No!" Shouted Hibiki.  
"Easy enough." Replied Ren.  
"We shall all go soon. Please prepare yourselves." Said Saginomiya.  
"Okay!"  
This is were their Pokémon tasks begin. Will the pass this final exam? Please stay tuned in for our next chapter,  
"Hanako can't catch a Pokémon!"


End file.
